Broken
by xxpatixx
Summary: 11 yaers pass and yuki and yoir become wich/vampier hunters being wich themselves what happen when they go back to the school with new friends? who is the little girl with yuki? find out Witch hunter robin and Vk cross over I know bad summary please RR
1. Chapter 1

****

Hope you all like this

I do not own vampire knight or witch hunter robin

It's been a week since Kaname told Yuki that he loves her and she still didn't know what to say . She was also in love with him, but was too scared to tell him. Now that a week has pass. What if his feeling for her had changed? What if it was too late to tell him? As she thought of all this, her teacher was calling on her.

"Yuki Cross!!" he finally yelled

"Oh um, yes sir?" Yuki asked as she looked up.

" The Headmaster wants you and Zero in his office." He told her as Yuki nod and followed Zero out.

"This is weird the Headmaster don't usually call us to his office like this." Yuki said Zero just nodded looking bored

They enter the Headmaster office to see that there was a girl in his office and was now looking at Yuki and gave her a small smile.

"Yuki I want you to meet Aya. She is... your older sister." the Headmaster said slowly

"Sister?! what are you talking about Headmaster." Yuki asked vary confused

"Let me explain Yuki was it?" the girl said as Yuki nod

"Well am Aya Chochick and you are my sister, well stepsister anyways. You see 15 years ago my parents found you on the front door, and there was a piece of paper with the name Robin, which is your real name. Will they took you in and we became sister... we would get along great. Even thought we don't have the same blood. The first 5 years were great we were like a really family, but one night we were attack by 2 leaver E vampires and our parents won't strong enough to defeat them, you got lost and lost your memories of everything that happen and I was found and taken to our mother's sister home were I grow up. I always know you were still alive even when everyone told me you were died, I never stopped believing and I come looking for you and now I finally found you and that's how I come to be here." Aya stopped for a moment and wiped her tear from her eyes "I know this is hard to believe and you provably don't want me around, but please gave me a change to prove to you that we can be the best sisters ever." Aya said bowing to Yuki

Yuki smiled and hugged her. "Yes I want to get to know you sister." Yuki said "but I can't make you any promises." she added. Aya nodded she looked so happy her face seem to just lit up the room.

"Yes, I understand and I want you to know that I will be coming here to school, but I'll be in the night class." she said

"What?! But why? You're not a vampire are you?" Yuki asked her a surprise look on her face. Zero didn't seem like this one bit, he never trusted anyone that belonged in the night class to be near Yuki.

"No, but I am a witch."

"Witch? I don't know they were real." Yuki said

"Oh ya, I'm a witch and my element is earth." Aya said

"That's cool" Yuki said smiling at her Zero just sight

'Great a witch, just what we need' Zero thought

"Oh great another little Yuki falling everywhere she goes." he said looking at both Aya and Yuki who hit Zero on the back of his head.

"HEY THAT HURT!!" He yelled

"Serves' you right" Aya and Yuki said together

'Yap, their sister alright.' the Headmaster thought to himself as he smiled at them both

"Why don't you two go get some errands for me? So that way you two can get to know each other better." he said Both Yuki and Aya nodded._**-About **_

_**2 hour later-**_

Both Aya and Yuki were in a cafe. Aya finish her hot coco and looked up at Yuki

"Yuki I'll be right back ok, I'm going to go buy something from that store next to this place." Yuki nod and Aya left. Yuki sat alone as she left. When Aya was gone a man that looked like he was in he middle 40's come in, and went over to Yuki.

"Your friends with that girl that just left?" he asked her as he sat down in font of Yuki

"Um Yes, she my sister." Yuki said

"Sister, is that what she told you?" he asked

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked she was getting a little scared.

"I mean that, that girl is a witch and you my dare must be careful."

This got Yuki a little freaked out how did this man know about witches? And why was he looking at her weirdly "w...Why?" was all she machine to say

"Cause she can scents that you have great powers. Not yet awaken." He answered her.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked, but don't want to know so she stood up to leave to go to her sister, but the man got her rest.

"Just listen to what I have to say and I'm gone. Ok" Yuki had no other choice, but to listen; she sat back down

"My name is Zaizen. And am here to tell you to not trust that girl. She is only after the power that you hold. "

"How do you know?" Yuki asked

"Case that what almost all witch are looking for power and they don't care who that have to go over to get it. Here, If anything happens or if you have question call me and I'll come and get you." the man name Zaizen stood up and he gave Yuki a card

"Wait how do I know I can truth you?" Yuki asked him

"You truth that girl, so why not Me." and with that he left. Leaving sacra looking Yuki alone...


	2. dont asked you

__

**I do not own vampire knights, or witch hunter robin.**

Yuki looked at the card that Zaizen gave her. She then took out her pink cell phone out and plug the number in it. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that she would be seeing him vary soon.…..

"Yuki !!! Look what I got you!" Aya said happily as she handed her a small box.

"Thank You, Aya" Yuki said got a good look at Aya.

Aya had black hair that was up to her shoulders, along with dark blue eyes, she looked like she was about a year or two older then Yuki . She looked much more mature then Yuki was as well. She had a beautiful smile, that would make any guy go crazy for her.

Yuki then looked at the box and saw that it was wrapped in blue paper with a red bow. As she open it she saw a small boxes, She opened it and found a beautiful necklace, with the name Yuki on it.

"Thank you, I love it!!" Yuki said hugging her sister

"I'm so happy that you like it. It well protect you from those vampires." she said

"Thank you but you don't have to do that Kaname is always protecting Me." Yuki told her smiling her bright smile

"Kaname who's that?" Aya asked

"His the one that saved me so long ago, come on lets go back and I'll tell you all about him on the way." Yuki said as she put the necklace walked back with the Headmaster errands once there Aya had to go to the moon door and get some sleep.

__

**-That night-**

Yuki and Zero were fight off the fan girls as the night class passed.

"Thank you Yuki for doing this, I was hoping to talk to you later on tonight if you don't mine." Kaname said smiling. Yuki nodded and he smiled. He then kissed Yuki on the forehead making her blush.

"Yuki!!" Aya yelled as she jumped on Yuki 's back

"Aya! You surprise me." Yuki said laughing a little

"Yap, that what I was going for." Aya said

"Kaname I want you t meet my sister Aya, she come and found Me." Yuki said seeing Kaname's configure face.

"Sister??"

"I'll tell you everything later." Yuki said "You better get to class." Yuki said smiling.

"Hai" they both said. Aya followed Kaname once inside she gaped his arm.

"Do anything to her and I will kill you." she said

"How dear you threaten me." he said turning to look at her.

"I dare case I can unlike the others, am no vampire, I'm a witch and I'm stronger then you." Aya said her eyes turn black.

"I would never hurt her." Kaname said

"Ya, right I know you want her blood. I can sense it." and with that she passed him and walk on. Kaname looked at her, how could the Headmaster let a witch come here of all place?? Oh well, he would have to deal with it. She seems to be good friends with Yuki .

__

**-Later that night-**

Kaname found Yuki next to a window as he walk to find her. "My dear girl, how have you been?" He asked making Yuki jump a few feet in the air, she turn and smiled at him.

"I'm find Kaname, so what is it that you want to tell me?" Yuki asked As he got closer.

"I want--"

"Yuki there you are, I was looking for you." Called Aya from no where. They turn and saw her.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? You have class tomorrow" she said as sweet as she could

"Oh ya, well why don't we talk another day Kaname, I better go have a good night." Yuki said bowing.

"Night night Yuk-yuk" Aya said. Yuki smiled and left. Once she was gone Aya turn to Kaname.

"I told you not to get near her," she said

"I don't have to do what you tell me." Kaname said

"Well you better start too. I know you want her blood"

"That not what I want." Kaname said as he left to his room.

__

-In Kaname's room-

'Damn her, I was about to tell Yuki, that I want her to be my lover, but she had to come along." he thought as he change out of his uniform into a pair of white paints and a black t-shirt. As he sat at his desk, he saw a pitcher of Yuki and him when she was about 7, he smiled a little. He had not had her answer from a full nights ago, but he didn't care he wanted Yuki for himself, he wanted her to be by his side forever. And he hoped that she felt the same. True he also wanted her blood, but he also waited her for her and no one else could have her but him.

As he thought someone come in. He looked up to see Aya. "What is it that you want?" Kaname asked her.

"It not what I want it's what you want. Your hungry right? you can have my blood. I can't have you around my sister. if your like this." Kaname looked at her as if she was crazy "Don't worry I wound turn in to a vampire I'm a witch it will heal fast." she said as she stood in front of him.

"No, I will not." he said

"I wasn't asking." Aya said as she makes Kaname get up and pulled his head those her neck Kaname couldn't help himself and he bit her.


	3. lies

_I do not own vampire knights, which hunter robin_

_**6 months later**_

Yuki and Aya had gotten along great so far. Aya was always there for Yuki, when ever Yuki needed Aya. It was now Yuki sixteen birthday and Aya and Kaname were going to visit her at night because it was Saturday and they didn't have class. So the Headmaster let both Yuki and Yoir go into town for her birthday. They were having a lot of fun.

"Come on Yuki lets come in here." Yoir said as they enter a cafe. Yuki ordered a milkshake and Yoir ordered tea. Yuki had no clue how they became friend. Yoir would sometimes act like she was in her 30's then 16 like Yuki.

"Here Yuki I hope you like it." Yoir said as she gave Yuki her gift.

"Thank Yoir, you're the best!!" Yuki said hugging her friend. Yuki opened the bag to find a blue T-shirt that said in sky blue letters 'what goes on in this shut stays in this shirt.'

"I LOVE IT!!" Yuki said hugging her friend.

"I know you would, I know you way to well." she said laughing. After a while Yoir looked out of the window

"Yuki what do you think of Aya?" Yoir asked

"Oh, she nice; we'll become good friends and we get alone great!! She the one who's been helping me with my work." Yuki said happily.

"Oh will, I don't like her, she has an aura that scares me, it not as bad as the other night class, but still I don't like it, please be careful, when you're with her." Yoir said

"Um, ok Yoir I promise." Yuki said

"So, have you hared, what they are saying in school?"

"No what is it?" Yuki asked

"They'll saying that Aya is going out with Kaname." Yoir said Yuki laugh

"I don't thing so." Yuki said as drink her milkshake. No Yuki don't believe that Kaname could like her sister, Just the other day he told her that he love her again and she was about to answer him, but Aya come and she never had that change to tell him how she felt, But she was going to tell him today no mater what happen. Now that she thought about it, she hasn't been able to talk to Kaname alone for a while now…

_**-At the moon dorm-**_

Kaname was wrapping Yuki's gift that he know she would love. He looked at her pictures. He couldn't hid it he know that he need Yuki. He needed her more than anything in the world, and not just for her blood, but for her. She meant everything to him. He looked back and started to write on the card as someone come in his room, he don't bother to look up he know who it was.

"What is it that you want Aya?" he asked

"I know your hungry." was all she said

"So what?"

"So, I don't want Yuki to be around you when you are hungry I need to protect her." Aya said walked closer to him

"I can protect her."

"Yes, your right about that, but who will protect her from you?" this got Kaname mad, As he stood up and put his hand on he throat "Oh I see I got on your nerves. So, now you won't have a problem of biting Me." she said

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?! FIND!" Kaname yelled at her and bit her. Aya gave a little yell.

After five minutes Kaname looked at her and just for a second he thought he saw Yuki and with out thinking Kaname kissed her. Aya was shocked at first, but then kissed him too. After a few minutes of kissing, they both wanted more and more. Kaname now fully knowing that this was Yuki's sister, but don't care at the moment he thought that she would not find out.

_**-With Yuki and Yoir-**_

Both Yuki and Yoir walked back to the school. They entered their room and put down their bags. They then went to the Headmaster office.

"Yuki!! My beautiful little girl, happy birthday once more." he said as he hugged Yuki.

"Thank you Head-- I mean father." Yuki said

"Oh Yuki you think you can take a package to the moon dorm?" he asked as he took it off his desk. "It's for Kaname." he add as he watch Yuki blush

"OK um, can Yoir come with?" she asked

"Yes, that Ok on" he said Yuki took the package and left with Yoir. As they walk out Yoir looked up at the sky.

"Looks like it going to snow," she said

"Oh really you think so?" Yoir nod

"Yuki can you sing a song??"

"A song why?" Yuki asked

"I just want to hear you sing, like the one you were sing last night please." she said Yuki nod she couldn't say no to her.

"Ok, but I don't have a name for it yet."

"That ok I like the songs you make" Yuki cleared her voice"The wind comers and the ran leaves.

_**It left with the sunlight of your skin**_

_**It was in that Instant that I cross you**_

_**It was in your look that I was reborn**_

_**From you arms**_

_**Everything around me it looks so different**_

_**You change colors In every inch of my heart**_

_**I need you**_

_**Just a little of you look makes me wake up to realty**_

_**Because nothing can come near to what you gave me**_

_**You're taking a little bit of me with out knowing**_

_**Without seeing the world behind us**_

_**It's easy to say when it's Truth**_

_**You open the Sky's and teach me to love**_

_**You brought the moon on the eager of the ocean**_

_**You get to me like no one ever has**_

_**Because in your arms everything around me looks different**_

_**You change colors**_

_**In every inch of my hart**_

_**I need you**_

_**Just a little of you look makes me wake up to realty**_

_**Because nothing can come near to what you gave me**_

_**You're taking a little bit of me with out knowing**_

_**With out seeing the world behind us**_

_**A word behind us**_

_**A word behind us..."**_

"That was great Yuki!!! I love your singing I wish you would sing more." Yoir said

"Thanks Yoir, but you just said that because you're my friend"

"That not truth Yuki, Stop doubting yourself, so are we going to gave it to someone here to give it to him or give it to him in person?" Yoir asked

"Everyone is still asleep, so we better do it," Yuki said Yoir nod

"You know were Kaname-san room is?"

"Yes, I do, come on it up here." Yuki said as she went up the stars Yoir followed her. As they reach the door, Yuki saw that it was open a bit. She smiled and thought that he was alone. So she opened it and went in with Yoir behind her. Yuki drop the package at the set that was in front of her. She saw both Kaname and Aya in bed kissing with nothing on but the covers. Tease come down Yuki face. "Kaname…Aya.." Yuki said slowly as they both turned to see them.

"Yuki, it's not what you think!" Aya yelled as she coved herself.

"No then what is it? I'm not stupid." Yuki said quietly.

"No Yuki it relay not what you think. Yuki I love you." Kaname said trying to reach her, but Yuki step back like when she was little and tried to back always from the leave E vampire.

"Love me? You fucking lie. IF YOU LOVE ME YOU WON'T BE HAVING SEX WITH MY SISTER!!" Yuki yelled at him as a few fire rain drops fell. Yuki then left ruining, before they could say anything else Yoir stayed behind and looked at them.

"You just lost Yuki. I hope you can live with what you did to her. She doesn't deserve this. Your pay for this I'll make such of that…" and with that Yoir went running after Yuki.

-With Yuki-

Yuki ran pass Aido and Ichijo tears coming down her face as she did she took off the necklace that Aya gave her and thought it to the grown. She left the dorm and the school grounds and made a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Zaizen? It Yuki, please come and get me. I don't want to be here. You were right, she did hurt me." Yuki sobbed

"Where are you?"

"At the park near my school." Yuki said

"Be there in ten minuets or sooner." he said

"Please hurry." Yuki begged

"Don't worry" was the last think he said Yuki looked back at her cell phone and erased the numbers that could lead them to her more. Seven minuets passed with Yuki crying waiting for him to come.

"Yuki!!" someone yelled Yuki turn to see Kaname and Aya fully dress and run to her that moment a limbo come and the door open.

"Come in quickly. " Zaizen said Yuki did and they drove off pass Kaname and Aya. They both saw Yuki face felled with tears and it broke Kaname's heart. Aya fell to her knees as she saw Yuki pass them still crying as an older man tried to calm her down**_._**

_**-With Yuki-**_

"Miss. Robin everything, well be find." Zaizen said as he petted her back.

"Yuki don't worry I'm here." Said a voice she know will. Yuki looked up to see Yoir

"I'll always be with you Yuki ok." Yuki hugged Yoir as they drove away…

Yuki stopped as they got to the moon dorm door. 


	4. what happen to yuki?

_**I do not own vampire knights, or witch hunter robin**_

_**11 years later**_

_"Watch out Robin!" yelled a young man not older then 18. The girl Robin turn to see that the witch they were hunting was about to attack her, she use her power over fire and built a wall of fire and as the witch tried to go thought her fire wall she got burn. She then fell to her knees and another guy shoot her two times. The witch fell completely down,_

_"YUKI!!" yelled Yoir as she walk over to Robin "Are you ok?' she asked_

_"Ya, I just wasn't looking what I was doing; sorry. My mind is somewhere else." Yuki said smiling at Yoir._

_Yuki change in so may ways in the last 11 years, and yet she looked no other then 17, all thought her hair was much longer then it use to be, it went all the way down to her knees now. She of cause look more older with her body that had grow into a find young women, but what change most were her eyes once felled with love hope and joy were now die. there were no feelings in them and few could few them with happiness now, she only smiled when she truly happy now or when she was with her closes of friends or with her niece that she had taken in as her own but beside those times her eyes where mostly full with hated and sadness. Yuki didn't show her true self to anyone who was not on her team._

_"Ok I'm glad your ok," Yoir said she also looked like she was 17 her hair was also longer down to her back and she had been by Yuki's side ever since they left Japan. She alone know who Yuki was before that cruel day and know how she was to this day, and she alone missed the old Yuki only able to see her old friend pop out once in a while._

_And even if Yoir was one of the few lucky one to see her friend could truth and act a little like her old self, it was not enough for Yoir._

_She wanted the old Yuki the Yuki that was always, So happy the one that would stay up late with her and tell each other their secrets. She remembers Yuki on the first full weeks after they left. She was always on the eager of crying, but after a while she grow stronger and know what she had to do, she had to grow up and be strong, but no matter how strong she would act there were times that Yoir could hear Yuki crying in her room at night. Tears that would always come at night when everyone would sleep._

_"Yoir! Little Robin lets go!! The others well come and get her" yelled out a girl with dirt blond hair._

_"Ya, we're coming, but stop calling me little Robin I'm not little, Dojima" Yuki said as she and Yoir walk to them._

_"What ever you say little robin" Everyone plus Yoir yelled as they laugh together. This was one of these little moment when Yuki showed her old self. They walked on in to the darkness of the night going who knows where_

_**.-With the headmaster-**_

Headmaster Cross was looking at a pitcher of Yuki, when she was 12, she and Kaname were in the pitcher they both seem to be so happy. A full tears come down his check. It has been eleven years, since Yuki die and it felt just like yesterday when he saw her smiling face with her friend Yoir

._**-Flashback-**_

Kaname and Aya told the Headmaster and Zero that Yuki had ran always. They don't tell them why just that she got in a limbo and left.

They were all waiting for her to come back. Around 11:33 pm, there was a knock on the door and Zero went to get it

"We're looking for the father of a Yuki Cross," Zero nodded and they followed him

"What is it that you want?" the Headmaster asked.

"We're from VWH and we are here to tell you that we had to kill Miss. Yuki Cross for she was a witch and her powers had just awakened. She could not control them, so we had no others choose." he said eyeing Kaname and Aya.

Then looked back at the Headmaster to see that he was now on the sofa teas in his eyes. Aya was also crying Zero and Kaname look like they were really to kill the men.

"But why? She could have leaned you didn't have to kill her." the Headmaster sobbed.

"Yes, but she was to upset about something and we couldn't help her in this case, we try and help them, but if it gets too much, we kill them without another thought." Aya fell in to sobs.

"When will you bring her body?" the Headmaster asked

"We well not be able to bring it, we study the witches that are killed and then we lean more from them." the man said as he took out a card

"If you ever have questions call us. We understand that you are one of the people that want vampires and humans to live together and we think you can be a great help in the future." he said as they both left without another look at them.

_**-End of flashback-**_

After all that happen the Headmaster almost killed himself only to be stopped by Zero's master, Zero had lock himself in his room for weeks. Kaname don't eat or spoke to anyone and Aya would not come out of her room for anything. She would not eat or talk and spend her days crying, but they get thought it. There was a knock on the door and Kaname come in.

"Sit down Kaname, I must speak with you" the Headmaster said Kaname did as he said

Kaname had not age as much as the Headmaster had. His hair was still the same and his good looks as will the only different was that he looked older and a need of sleep, he was thinner and his eye where that where once felled with love for Yuki were now die and lonely, anyone could see the sadness and guilt in them. The Headmaster had also the same eyes along with Zero.

Aya on the other hand had seem to forgotten her stepsister but if anyone pass her room they would hear her crying for her lost sister.

the headmaster's had gotten older like any human being his once light brown hair was now mostly gray and he looked so tied.

"Ok will, I get a call from the VWH and they said that they will be sending 7 or 8 hunters here to take care of the wild witches and vampire. One of them is a little girl she is the daughter of the hunter name Robin. They will be stating in the moon dorm and I want to make such everything will be in order." he said

"Yes, Headmaster I will tell the others, but I think we should take this change to kill them like they killed Yuki." Kaname said coldly

"I know Kaname I wish I could do something, but they are protected on all sides, the government doesn't let anyone touch them." he finished

"Vary well, I do what you ask this time." Kaname said as he left


	5. back

**I do not own vampire knights, or witch hunter robin**

_**With Yuki in HQ**_

"What is it that you want Zaizen?" Yuki asked as her and the others come in.

"Robin, inpatient as always I see. Will I have a new mission for you all."

"Wow really what is it?" Dōjima asked

"You will be going to Cross academy…"

"What!!" Yuki yelled

"Calm down Robin you need to face your 'family' think about your 'father' and that friend of yours Zero, I think his name was. They are not to balm for what happen and at less Bella has the right to know her 'grandfather' even thought she's not your real daughter, you took her in and she as much as part of that family as any other child." he said

"Wow, what with you? You never care about families before, but you are right. So while we're there what do you want us to do?" Yuki asked him.

"I thought you would never ask. Well you see… there are more witches and roger vampires going there, thinking it's safe to hiding there what we want to do is prove them wrong. "

"We understand sir." Michael said he was 17 in humans years with blonde hair witch was some what long in the back he was also tall and had blue eyes. He and Yuki had a little bet of history between them. If you know what I mean. But that was long over due they where now only friends.

"Oh and after you done with this mission you all will be full blood hunters each one will have a partner with some one that is in the full and knows what to do. Robin you partner is someone I hear that you have a history with." Yuki sigh

"Um, I have history with half the guys here sir, you have to tell me his name" Yuki told him and Zaizen laughed

"Well, what's the fun of just telling you his name I want you to be surprise when you see him. He will be going to be at Cross academy two weeks after you guys arrive. Now that's all you may leave." he said with a wave them to leave with his hands of his hand they nodded and left.

"This suck I thought I would never have to go back there." Yuki said as they walk out of the room

"Don't worry, they won't do anything to you we're going to make such of that Yuki." Yoir said with a smile.

"Ya, that right don't worry let's just hope they have a heart attack when they see that you alive and kicking." Dojima told her with a light smile.

"Ya, I Gauss."

_**-A week later-**_

Zero, Kaname and Aya were outside waiting for Yuki and the others or as they know her as Robin. They were late and they were getting a litter impatient at that moment a limbo came. It stopped in front of them and out they went Yuki and Bella were the last ones to come out.

"Sorry for being late, we had a concert and then a witch came out to play and we had to deal will it." Yuki looked up at them all. She wear a black mine skirt and height keen leather boots with a with red tank top along with a red wig.

"I swear I'm never going to ware this in a hunt ever again." she added to her friends who just smiled at her..

"That is ok. So who are all of you," Kaname asked

"Hunters" Yuki said simply.

"We know that, but your names?" Aya asked Yuki gave them a small evil smile, that made a shiver though their backs.

"Wow, gone for 11 years and you forget who Yoir and me are." Yuki took off the wig, so her real hair fell to the ground like seek.

"No you can't be." Aya said dumfounded

"Yuki?" Zero asked

"You're half right, I'm was called that once, but you killed her and I took her place I'm Robin...


	6. dont touch me!

_**I do not own witch hunter robin or vampire knight**_

Aya was the fist to go up to Yuki and try to hug her, but Yuki push her away.

"Don't touch me you birch!!" Yuki yelled at her.

"Mommy! You said the b word." said Bella

"Bella, honey I have told you before that saying bad words are bad but when you don't like someone you can say what you think of them." Yuki told the little girl.

"OK!" she then looked at Aya and said in the most mean voice that only turn to be two cute

"you look like a whole tell me how much are your worth? It can't be too much. I mean your not even pretty.." everyone looked at Bella Yuki's team looked like they where shocked. None of them would ever teach them something like that, and none of them would say things like that inform of her will some small words such they would say it, but she was a kid and know better but this I was just shocking

"Bella honey who teat you that??" Yuki asked

"It was tio Ivan when he took me to the park and a girl was all over him." she said looking up at her mommy

"oh I'll have a talk to him later. I don't mine you know swear words but that a little too much." she said as she looked back the Aya and Kaname who face where just socked Zero looked like he wanted to laugh.

"Yuki please don't say that. We're sister." Aya sobbed

"We're not sister, we don't have the same blood." Yuki told her

"Ya, but we……"

"We nothing. I don't want to hear anything from you unless I have to." Yuki yelled at her.

"Mommy who are these people? How do you know them?" she asked

"Well, that whole over there is Aya and that man over there is a man whole is Kaname and that boy with silver hair was one of mommy's best friends just like a bother." Yuki told her with a warm smile. Bella then walked over to Zero.

"HI I'm Bella Sena, you think I can call you tio Zero? It means Uncle in Spanish." she asked as Zero picks her up.

"Yes you can. Bella I like your name." Zero said

"Thank you mommy name me after my grandmother." she said smiling at Zero. Kaname walked over to her to pet her on the head, but before he could even touch her since there was a spark of fire that burned him.

"DONT YOU TOUCH HER WITH YOUR HANDS." Yuki yelled she then walk over to Zero and hugged him.

"I miss you zero, I'm happy that your alright." she then took Bella from him.

"Mommy, you said I would get to meet that man that rested you. Where is he?" Bella asked

"We go visit him now. Zero is the Headmaster in his office?" Yuki asked

"Ya, but the office is somewhere else now. Come on and I'll show you where it is" Yuki nodded and looked back at her friends

"You guys get things really, I'll be there soon"

"Yes master" they all said in union. Yuki just rolled her eyes as she, Zero and Bella walked Away. Once out of ear shout Kaname and Aya looked at all of them.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" they asked at the same time they seem really to attacked the hunters.

"We did nothing. You man whole and whole!?" Yoir yelled at them.

"You know what the Yuki, we know would never do anything like this. She would never leave her family, she would never fake her own death and she would never hurt us." Kaname yelled

"OH RIGHT. LOOK YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HAD SEX WITH HER SO CALLED SISTER!! AND YOU HAVE THE NEVER OF GETTING MAD AT HOW SHE ACTS THOUGHTS YOU. YA THAT MAKES SO MUCH SENCE." Michael yelled at them. Both Kaname and Aya when quit. "Ya, I thought so. Look just show us were our room is and we well be out of your hair." he added they all nodded and Kaname and Aya showed them the way…


	7. happy to see each other

_**I do not own Vampire knight or witch hunter Robin**_

_**x-With Yuki-x**_

Yuki and Zero where walking to the Headmaster office as Bella fell asleep in Yuki arms. Yuki held her close to her chest.

"Yuki?"

"It's Robin now Zero" Yuki said looking up at him "What is it?" she asked

"Is this girl yours?" he asked Yuki smiles and saw that Bella was will asleep

"No, she really my sister daughter. She was 3 years older then me, she died giving birth. She was so nice, she was always worried about me and showed me what a true sister is like. We know each for 6 years and we know each other well. After Bella was born she asked me to take her and raise her as my own and I did. Bella doesn't know this. I'm waiting for her to be older to understand. Please don't tell her that I don't want her to know that until the time is right." Yuki looked at Zero who smiled at her. He had not changed at all beside looking thinner, but then again he was a vampire and they age slowly as will.

"Don't worry it won't be coming from my mouth. Came on the Headmaster will be happy to see you. Gave me Bella, he will jump on you the moment he see you." Zero said they both laughed as he open the door "Headmaster the leather of the hunter is here to see you." he said as the Headmaster looked up. His eyes were wild with tears in them…

"Yuki?" he asked Yuki nodded and he ran to her and hugged her as tight as he could…" My sweet little girls back, but how? why don't you look older? And where is the leader of the hunter?" the Headmaster showed her with questions

"Dad come down, I came here with my friends who are hunters, and I'm a witch, so I age slower then humans and vampire, and I'm the leader of the hunters, well at less for this group." Yuki answered as the Headmaster looks at Zero and at the girl

"Who is this... wait in the letter they said that the leader had a daughter is this her is she yours??" before Yuki could answer Bella woke up.

"Mommy, is this man your daddy?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes

"Yes, he is honey if you want you can go back to sleep I take you to a room in a minutes.

"Zero take, her to Yuki old room, she can stay there." Zero nodded and left

"Is she yours? who's the father??" the headmaster asked as Zero got out if hearing rang.

"No, Headmaster she is my sister's. Sit down and I'll tell you everything." the Headmaster nodded and Yuki told him what had been going in the last 11 years and he listened she told him everything, but the part of Kaname and Aya,

"But Yuki Way did you leave? We could have helped you thought this…"

"I couldn't I just couldn't. I need to find my own way." Yuki said Zero join them and they eat together

"No Headmaster I didn't want to bother you and at the time the only way for me to that was to make you believe that I was dead, it was better for all of us.. Please forgave me father…" The Headmaster stood and hugged her once more.

"There is nothing to forgive, your back and that what counts. we all miss you so."

"Mommy I'm hungry too." Bella said as she enter the kitchen and saw her mother, uncle and grandfather eating.

"Come here Bella and you can eat and get to meet your grandfather"

"Bella come gave me a hugged" the headmaster told her and little Bella did as she was told

"You look so much like your mother you know that."

"Yes, Uncle Ivan tells me that all the time!! Grandpa" the Headmaster looked so happy to hearing her calling him grandpa.

"Yuki she so cute! Here Bella." he handed Bella a rice ball

"Thank you" she said going to Yuki and sitting next's to her. "Mommy said that you are the man that she ours a lot to. She talks about you and Zero all the time and she talks in her sleep saying she miss you both. I'm happy that she gets to see you again, now she won't be so sad." Bella said eating some food that Yuki severs her.

"Bella what did I say about telling people I talk in my sleep"

"Not to but they are family right mommy like Uncle Ivan!!" she said

Hours went by as they all had their fun. Yuki couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. When she looked at the time she saw that it was way pass Bella bed time.

"Bella it's time for bed we better go. I'll see you another time father. Zero can you show us were in the moon dorm"

"Ya come on." Bella and Yuki both followed Zero out of the office.

"This is the first time he ever smiles you know. Since you left it was like a dark cloud came over us."

"That sad tio. You such always smile!! That what keeps you from the darkness. At less that what mommy said."

"Robin she is very smart, but there are times when you can't smile when you don't have a reason."

"Oh Ok" They walk to the moon dorm as then enter Yuki to see that Aya and Yoir were fighting

"You have no right to say that you little whole." Aya yelled

"Look mommy aunt Yoir and that girl is best friend!! Just like how you and Kim, Ana and Alyssa call each other whorl or sluts." all of the night class looked at Yuki and were shook.

"Now, Bella don't say that when we say it to each other its like saying we love each other like sisters and that just the way we are, but how they are yelling it is that they don't like each Other. Now go with Annett Dōjima and go to bed" Dojima went over to Bella and took her hand.


	8. AMON

_**I FINLY UPDATED I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLAERS RECIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ROBIN WTICH HUNER OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT**_

_**Yuki pov**_

Dojima went over to Bella and took her hand. I waited until they where out of hearing range. I then turned to Aya and Yoir. "What happen?" I asked more to Yoir then Aya.

"She said that you a slut for having a daughter! And not being married and that me along with the other girls of the WVH are sluts" Yoir was mad; she never did like it when someone called me things. I looked at Aya and I could see that it was all true,

"You birch!! How dare you say that about my family!" I yelled as I use my powers to thought her to the wall. She slides down to the flood.

"So, what if I have a daughter at less I not a chip whole like you. Now if I ever hear say anything about my family in WVH then, I will… let's just say you will go missing, like so many witches and vampires have." I turned to look at the others in the room. "That goes for all of you." and with that I went to my room where Bella was now sleeping.

"Thank you, Dojima." I said as I walked to Bella.

"No prove. Little Robin, but are you such you don't want to just leave? You could go to a hotel and we can stay here. You don't have too." she said with a worried looked

"No I'm find I want to stay with you guys. Ok?" she smiled and nodded.

"So do you have any ideas who your 'partner going to be?" she asked me

"No clue. I been with most of the guys at work so it could be any of them. Maybe Aya was right I am a slut."

"Yuki don't say that don't ever say that!! No one can judge us for what we do. You know why I sleep around right?" I nodded

"Ya you found your husband sleeping with your assistant at work"

"Ya and from that day forward I would not let any guy walked over me like he did.. And you Yuki tell me why do you do it?" she asked me

" well I do it because; I'm still heart broken. The day I saw Aya and kaname…. Will you know. I don't want to think about it but anyway I found that getting drunk and sleeping with someone is the only way for me to live and to forget and if they know its hurting both of them too, Even thought I have Bella now, I try to do it less, but it becomes too many sometimes you know." Dojima was the first to ever ask me why I do things the way I do and I want to be honest with her. She was one of my best friends after all.

"oh I say I done it too many time too but as long as we don't find the right guy we can always go for the wrong ones its funer, that way." we both laughed at that. "It's getting late and you have to sleep ok. Have a good night sleep Little robin." she said as she left the room. I Smiled and put on some Pjs and feel asleep with Bella….

_**X one week later Yuki pov X**_

A week when by and we have captured 12 vampires\witches. Everything going will. No one is bugging me expend for Kaname and Aya who I just blow off with smart mouth comments. Bella was behaving herself and many of the night class students like to play with her. She was always so lovable. Yoir and the others were taking care of her as I took a bath. I always love to take long baths. That when I her Dojima yell

"Robin Bella's hurt!!" she yelled I quirky got out and put on a tower around me and went out not caring that other would see me.

_**X-Yoir pov-x**_

We where all in the living room watching Bella's favorite anime Dragon Ball Z. she was way to much like Yuki. Because secretly Yuki loved Dragon ball Z part of the reason why she got Bella the DVD's. Will we where all watching it and many of the night class was there, including Aya and kaname. Man you would think they where going out seeing how much time they spend together. That when we hear the door bell. Michael Went to get it. A minuet later he comes in the room with Amon!!

"Amon what are you doing here?" I asked as Bella ran to him

"Tio Amon!" she yelled at she hugged him and he picked her up.

"I come to see my partner." he said we all looked at him

"NO WAY! Your Robin new partner?! She is going to kill! She hates you!" Dojima yelled laughing. We all did.

"Man, good luck she going to make your life hell." Michael said as he said down

"What ever I just want to see her " he said

"Find, just wait how she will run down here with just a tower on. You can thank me later Amon." Dojima winked at him and walked to the stairs. "Robin Bella's hurt!!" And in minutes Yuki come running into the living room with only a tower on. She looked like she was going to gave hell to who ever hurt Bella.. She then stooped in front of Amon.

"Amon' she said in a low voice


	9. playing babysiter

**_I do not own vampire knights or which hunter robin..._**

**_Yuki pov_**

I was speechless when I saw Amon for a minute, but then I got over it and gave him a dirty look.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled

"I'm your new partner." he said as if it was the most simple thing in the world

"WHAT!! THERE NO WAY IN HELL!" I yelled

"Come on, don't get like this and I do like your new looked haven't seen you like that in, what 9 years now." he smirked as he looked at me. I looked down and narrowed my eyes at him. He sight and took off his black jacket, and put it around me.

"Come on, we can work this out our families are close even thought you, Ivan, your grandfather and Bella are the only ones left, and that if you don't count that girl that is still missing, ya you guys are the only ones left.. " he said

This got my action. "did you find something?" I asked him

"ya, but I'll tell you later when you put something on unless you want me to go your room and talk about it." he said as he raped his arms around my waist.

"Ya right, You little prv!!" I yelled as I hit him

"What don't you remember nine years ago at the Christmas party?" he asked

"Ya, and if I remember right you got me drunk and took avenge of it." I said

"Oh, come on, you like it.' he said with a smack look.

"Ya, so what? You are a ass and always will be a ass."

"Ya, but a hot ass right?" he asked and I shook my head

"I'm going to call HQ they can't really expert me to work with you," I said I could hear him sign as I walked always from him.

'I already tried they won't change their minds. They say that we work too good together and that we can do a lot of good together."

"So, there no way out of it?" I asked him he nodded

"Will, I'm going to change, since I couldn't take a bath in peace !" I looked at the guys that where looking at me and I gave them a cold. As I passed Kaname.

"Robin, why don't I go with you?" Amon asked me as he tried to play with my mind that was his power he could make anyone do anything he wanted by just going into their head, but it wasn't going to work with me. I thought him back to a sofa.

"Sorry, but that little mind counter don't work on me anymore." I said as he smiled at me. I walked to my room to change as I put on my black dress. I head my cell phone. It was my brother Ivan.

"Ivan where are you?" I asked him he was supported to be here last week but nerved showed up here.

"Robin I need some help. I got some problems again, think you can help me out?" he asked I know right always what he meant

"How much?" I asked

"Um, about 3,903 in us money." he said

"WHAT THE FUCK!! IVAN YOU KNOW I DON'T HAVE THAT TYPE OF MONEY ON ME RIGHT NOW. "

"Come on sis, I know you have about that 4,000 you have in the bank." he said

"THAT FOR BELLA WHEN SHE OLDER!!" I yelled at him

"Please, Robin if you don't then they will kill me!!" he said

"Find, but you so owe me again, just let me get my street clothiers on and check book and I'll be right there." he told me where he was and put on a paper. I then put on a pair of jeans that were ripe at the knees I also put on a black tank top. I left my hair down. And left the room.

"Sorry Amon, but as much as I would love to bet you, I have to go out for a while." I said

"Don't tell me your brother in trouble again?" he asked me

"Ya, how did you guess?"

"You always wear street clothes when you have to go get him out of it."

"oh"

"How much?"

"I can hander it on my own" I said looking at him he was given me his 'ya right' look "Come on, don't worry about it . His my brother not yours." I looked at Amon and saw anger in his eyes…. I looked at Bella and smiled

"Yori , take Bella to take her bath." I said she did as I said once they where out of hearing race I turn back to Amon.

"Come on say it, I know you want to" I said

"Say what?" he said acting so stubborn

"You know what, say that am stupid for always helping him and that I should stop." I said what he would using say to me.

"No, I won't I think you know it by now, but I will say this he is the one who should take care of you and Bella.. I mean you take care of her, likes she your daughter which she not.." I know that the night class was listing in.

" Ya, so what she still part of the family and I won't leave her if that what you want." I said

"Man, you know I don't want you to do that. I love her too I see her like a daughter. It's just that you working as a hunter\singer and then some other side jobs, its too much for you." he said

"First of all, I have to do what I can until I'm the head of the family, which will be for about 2 more years, and who the hell died and made you my husband?" I asked him

"No one died, its just you take the most responsibly in take care of your family and that is the man's job, so I'm helping you a little." I was blown always by his answer

"Ya, in a normal family its like that, but I'm a Sena and we do things the another way around. The girl is who takes care of the family and I'm the only one left that female besides Bella and my twin sister god knows where she is, so I'm the next head of the family."

"It don't have to be like that Robin.. Your older sister die take care of the family and giving birth to Bella and now you taking her role as both mother and head it too much for you and you also a which\vampire hunter and you have to play baby sitter for your OLDER brother. It crazy!!!!! Your being over work at less let me help you . Let me take some of the responsibly for you. I can help. What do you say?" he asked I count help but look into his eyes and sight

"I hate you. You know that but…" I looked away from him. He was right, I have been working pass my limits and I could feel that I was going to brake soon if I don't get any help, but I never thought of running to him for it..

"Find, but it's just because I don't want to hear your voice " was all I said as I took his arm and we walk out of the moon dome. I could tell that my friends where smiling at what had just happen. Oh they **_where going to pay…._**


	10. boyfriend

_**i do not own vampier knight or wicht hunter roban **_

_**Amon pov**_

We got in my car, I still can't believe that I got her to agree for me to help.

"So where is your brother?" I asked her and she told me

"How much dose he owe?" She want quit

"About 3,903 in US money" Robin finally answered

"What and you plan to pay all that." she nodded

"I have to as the next head of the family I have to take care of them, since my sister is gone."

'Wow you must really care for him," she said nothing I know she was think about her pass and her brother. I just wish she didn't have to be the one to take care of everything she too innocent of any of this. Someone like her should never see someone being killed or killing someone herself. She change so much sine I first meet her. We always fight, we don't know why, but we did, but I had a thing for her and still do. I just don't like to say it out loud.

"Ya, I care for him. I know he can case me a lot of problems and he can be a idiot, but he as been there for me when I need him most. When I found out what I was and he was the one he one to confect and confutes me to gave my real sister a change, and he always there when I need him. So no matter what he dose I will always be there to help him." she said I smile at her

"You know what, I'm going to pay for him this time. am such that money you have is for Bella right. So for now I will fix it, but keep in mine that, its for you and Bella, I love that girl like a daughter And I love you too." I said I always tell her this, but because of what that basted did to her, she can't love anyone else and when someone tells her that they love her like I do she don't believe it.

"No, you can't do this his my brother I have to be the one. And you know how I feel, so don't please don't say that." I sight and the rest of the way was quit.

_**5 minutes later.**_

We got there and Robin got out of the car fast she was pissed. We got into the building and there was Ivan her stupid older brother. He had short brown hair and light brown eyes he and Robin looked a lot alike just that he was a guy and Robin's not, there was 2 big guys by each of his sides and they looked at her.

"So, you are the one who's going to pay his debt?" he asked her before she said anything I spoke up.

"No, that would be me." I said the man looked at me

"who are you?" he asked

"I'm her boyfriend.' I lied Robin gave me a dirty look

"Find I don't care just gave me my money or check what ever." before Robin could do anything I took out my check book and write 2 check, and gave it to the man he took it. They then pick up Ivan and thought him to us. We helped him in the car.

We got to the school and Ivan was able to walk on his own. He thank me for helping him and I just nodded we entered to see that Bella was playing with some of the vampires.

"Tio Ivan!!" she yelled as she got off the blond hair vampire and ran to huge him.

"Hey, there Bells, how my little girl?" he asked

"bien tio," she said as she kiss his cheek hi smiled.

"Come on, Ivan if I don't treat those wounds they may get infected." Ivan nodded

"Ya, by the way I want to ask you since, when are you and Amon going out? Why didn't you tell me??" he asked her I could see her blush for the first time since I meet her...

"Come on butt head." she said as she grape Ivan ear and pulled him up stairs to her room. Leaving some of the vampire in confuse.

Bella looked at me and smile "Dose that mean your going to be my new daddy?" I had to smile at her, I was luck that Robin wasn't there if she was then she would kill me big time for saying this.

"Yes, it dose just don't tell your mommy." she nodded and went to play some more. That when I saw a vampire that was giving me a dirty look, I just glade at him and left to get something to eat.


	11. MENTAL EMERGENCY?

_**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP??**_

_**MY CRAZY OVERDRAMATIC LOVING CARING SKITTLES LOVING OUTGOING SLEEPPING PATHETIC CHEESEY WISCONSIN LOVING MASULAR FUNNY BUT MOSTLY LOOKING GLITZZZZZZZZZZZZZZY SMART DANGEROUS SHALLOW HEARTLESS FRIEND. ARE YOU GETTING THE PICTURE. sHE NEEDS HELLLLLPPPP. BOTH MEANTLY BOGUS HELLPPP.**_

_**TO GET TO THE POINT I AM LOOKING FOR A STORY ABOUT BELLA AND EDWARD. BELLA MOVES TO FORKS SHE HAS TATTOO ONE OF THE TAT HAS THE WORD SPIRIT SEEKER SOMETHING ALONG THE LINR. SHE LIVES WITH HER GRAN MOTHER SHE TALK AND SEE DEAD PEOPLE ONE OF TEH PEOPLE WAS A LITTLE GIRL ANGELA LITTLE SIS SHE DROWN IN THE LAKE OR POOL BECAUSE SHE WAS NOT WATCHING HER. EDWARD THINKS THERE IS FUNNY THING GOING ON HER WORLD. ANOTHER PERSON WAS A WEREWOLF BUT NOT QUITE HE DIED OF CANCER AND HE WANTS TO KNOW IF THE CULLENS ARE REALLY VAMPIRE BEFORE HE CAN MOVE TO THE OTHER SIDE . THERE IS MORE TO THE STORY BUT THAT IS SOME OF THE SUMMARY. SHE THINKS IT WAS UNDER HURT AND COMFORT **_

_**HELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP HER PLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ??**_

_**SHE IS CRYING IN A CONER IN HER ROOM UNDER THE BED AND SHE WILL NOT HAVE FUN INLESS THIS PROBLEM IS FIX. SHE IS REALLY CRYING REALLY NO JOKE **_

_**THE FASTER THE PROBLEM IS FIX THE FAST THE UP DATA **_

_**THANK YOU HELP MY FRIEND HAVE FUN AGAIN TO ENJOY HER SHALLOW HEARTLESS LIFE AGAIN**_

_**THIS IS MAKING HER SEE SOME LIGHT **_

_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP??**_


	12. how whichts get their power

__

**I do now own vampire knight or witch hunter robin**

**With Yuki and Ivan**

Yuki was bandaging her stupid older brother. "I hope this time you learned a lesson Ivan, you can't keep doing this. You only make me worry." she said as she put the last band aid on his nose.

"There you go. Now for our talk." Yuki got really to sit down and yell at him like there was no tomorrow, but before she could say anything he asked her something she did not want to talk about.

"So, since when are you going out with Amon?" He asked her in the hopes that she would forget what had happen and seeing Yuki's face turn red it seem to be working.

"What I don't know what your talking about Ivan." she said

"Amon said you guys where going out so when did it happen? Last time I check you hated him." he as Yuki sighed

"He just said it ok, we're not dating, I just giving him a change. That's all." Yuki said

"That great Robin, am happy for you, now you can stop sleeping with guys you have no feelings for." he said with a stupid smile on his face which Yuki hit.

"You ready do bug me sometimes you know that brother?" Yuki asked

"Ya, but you love me and you know it." Yuki rolled her eyes

"If I don't love you then no one will." she said as she looked back at him 'now for what you did…HOW STUPID CAN YOR GET?!" she yelled Ivan had to sit there as Yuki yelled at him for about two hours Ivan came out and went downstairs. Where he found the others "Hi there guys I lived thought Robins lecher!!" he said as if he had done something no other could

"Man this is the 10 time in 3 weeks you get yelled at don't you think its time to grow up?" Miho asked

"Come on you know I'm the only one who can bring the kid out of robin and let her have fun sometimes. I hate it when she acts all grown up."

"Ivan your name correct?" Aya asked

"That right who are you?" Ivan asked

"I'm Aya Yuki stepsister." she said

"Oh you're the whole who hurt my sister!!!" Ivan yelled as he looked at her and gave her a dirty look. He don't like Aya since he head what she and Kaname did to his dear little sister Robin.

"Well, can you tell me what happen to Yuki since she was gone? I'm worried she's not the same as she use to be." She sounding a little worried, but Ivan just ignored her worry thinking it was fake.

"What do you care? Your the reason she left. How do you think she got her power? Don't you know how we witches get our powers even thought you are one, but I guessing your family is not as important as ours to know such information. So here is a little lesson for you. Witches get their powers when they are hurt or betrayed or when they are in danger by those who are close to them which happens to everyone evenly in their life, happens to everyone, but because you and that gay guy where close to her. Her powers came from her anger and feeling betrayed making her one of the strongest in the family of course she evenly had to leaned to control them with out getting anger and she did it and she was able to master all of her powers that she now has. And her name is not Yuki that girl you once know is die you stabbed her in the back and left her to die, all that Robin did was finished the job, and now she's Robin, and its all thanks to you and that guy for making her life hell, so if it wasn't for you then she would be that happy girl that everyone know and if it wasn't for HQ she would still be broken but we are helping her little by little even thought she is still upset about what happen, she don't let it show it as much as she use to. Now I will say this once and only once." Ivan looked at him and his eyes turn bloody red "leave my sister alone, you are not worthy to be in front of her or us or to even talk to us unless we talk to you. I'm such your mother and father told you how to treat someone who is in a high leave then you. Now leave before I change my mine about not hurting you," Aya looked on the edge of tears, but none of them really cared if she was hurting, Ivan know she dissevered for hurting someone as sweet and as kind as Yuki. Aya then ran out of the room not know what to do next….


	13. my family

****

I do not own vampire knight or witch hunter robin

_Aya then ran out of the room not know what to do next…._

_**2 days later with Yuki**_

Yuki and Bella went to eat with the Headmaster and Zero. Bella was happy to be with her 'grandfather' and would call him papa Headmaster, So the Headmaster don't make him feel so old. He would also jumped around with joy when she said.

"Papa Headmaster can I go to mommy's old play room and play?" she asked and he nodded

"Just be careful." Yuki said as she got off of her set and ran. Everyone smiled at her,

"I just love her Yuki, she is just so cute she looks like you I must say."

"Ya, I know I think its case everyone said am a spiting image of my sister that Bella takes after us."

"Yuki please tell me more about you family." the Headmaster said he wanted to know what Yuki had found out about her family

"um will my family is vary important in the night world you know vampires and other which's. Well we are the oldest living family older then the Kurans. I have a older brother who is caring, but can do stupid things, I also had an older sister who die at child birth. I wish you could have met her, she was just so kind and loving. She know me as if we where together forever, she would listen to me when I need her, she was the one who teach me everything I know, now and she was a loving caring sister. She was the oldest of the females. The females are the one who become the head of the family, but we take in the wisdom of the older males, who right now is my grandfather. I also have another sister, but none of us know where she is she is my twin. You see they took her to her another family. I don't even know, if she has her powers. We are doing everything in our power to find her, but so far we are coming up with nothing, even thought I don't know her I know I missing her deep inside it's like having part of me missing, my family was once vary rich, but since my mother and father die the family has gone down a little, so when I come to be the next head of the family in two years and even now, I doing everything I can to put it back to the way it was, and I've done it, I'm half way there." Yuki told him

"Wow that great Yuki am so happy for you." he said Yuki smiled

"Yes I am too, but there still a long way to go. With the singing am getting a lot of money, but because of my brother and his betting its hard to save or get some more, but I think am going to send him to get some help for that." Yuki add as an after thought.

" and you twin sister?"

"Well, we are still looking for her, but there are the change that am not really her sister." Yuki said

"What do you mean you are both from the same family…"

"I don't know everything, but I do know that our father made one of us you know like a clone of our mother and we are also made out of all of the old witches that were burn at the stage so long ago, we need her to see which one of use is the clone."

"How can you tell?"

"The one who is stronger is the clone, the other is the real one, but it will not change anything in our family since we where born from the same mother and that's all that matters."

"oh and why is it important to know who is the clone?" the Headmaster asked

"there is something that the clone must have.. Something the clone has to do I'm not such what, but I don't have to worry about it yet." Yuki said as they both stood up and stared to put the dishes always. Bella then came running

"Mama can I have another piece of cake?" she asked

"asked papa headmaster." Yuki said with a smiled Bella looked at the Headmaster with her baby eyes and he handed her another peace of cake.

"she too cute to not say yes." he said as Yuki laugh she liked being home with the Headmaster and Zero she missed them so much. Her phone went off and she answered it

"Hello?" she said

"Ya"

"ok I'll be there ." and with that she hanged up

"Headmaster do you think you could take care of Bella for me just for a while I have a job to do." the Headmaster nodded and she hugged him and left.


	14. burn,eyes,evil plans n stupid pureblood

Once outside Yuki saw that Amon was already there waiting for her to get into the car.

_**Yuki pov**_

"Come on get in we don't have much time the others are looking around the place." he said as I got in and we where off. It took use 15 minute to get to a warehouse as I looked at the info it was a Leaver E Vampire we don't know who turn him but he disappeared from his family only about 3 weeks only after he killed his oldest child.

We go out of the car and went in only to find that Haruto was being jumped by the vampire and before it could get to him I used my fire power to make a wall between them as the wall appeared it burn the lever E, but it also burn Haruto. I just stood still I had never lost control like that before. Everyone was now looking at me.

"You OK?" Yori asked I nodded

"Ya, sorry I don't know what got into me for a minute," I said as I rubbed my eyes. None of us notches that the leave E vampire got up and was coming at us again Amon took out his gun and shoot him. As I went over to Haruto and use my power over water and ice and cooled down his burn.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happen it never happen before." I told him,

"I'm not complete such yet, so it must mean that you are getting stronger! And need to leaned to control them better. don't worry you will get better at it." he said as I stared to rap his wound.

"Ya, but I have to be more careful." I said as I gave him a hug. After we waited for the others to come and get the vampire and take it away. As we waited I counldn't help but rub my eyes. Its not the first time they act up like this they sometimes it start to make my set becomes a little blurry but no one knows about that I didn't tell them case as much as I love them I don't want to deponent on them or on anyone in that matter povI watch Robin as she cold down Haruto's burn I could see that she was having trouble keeping the water in one place. No one else notches ,but I did she acted like it was no big deal yet, I known for quit a while her eyes where giving her trouble ever since I first meet her and train with her she had trouble controlling them because of her eye set but then once she was able to control the power she had she don't really need her eye set she know how much power to use for all of her attack and how much power she use on every hunt. But just now her powers just got stronger how much I'm not such. but they are much stronger then before and if she having more eye problem then it would be harder and she won't tell the other either. hell she hasn't told me so long ago. I wonder if I can help her in some way.. I better think of something soon I don't want her and any of the others to get hurt.

_**Aya POV in her dorms**_

Dame her!! I was such I could get that girls power with out anyone knowing, what I was doing. I know she was alive the WVH wouldn't kill someone like Yuki, if they can help it. Her powers are so weak right now, but they are getting stronger even in the few weeks she here I can tell she will become the most power witch this word could ever see. I should have take her when she was a child then I would not have this problem I should have know this could happen. I need her to truth me once more or at less have her alone with me for just a minute I can get her powers but I need a little more time and think how I can do that maybe that stupid pure blood will come to use. Yes he would do.. Now for a plan..


	15. plan

**_I do now own vampire knight or witch hunter rob_**

**_Amon's pov_**

Its been a week now and Yuki seems to be rubbing her eye again. She been doing some more training and its still up 100% but I know she can do better. Today my plan well take into action …. Yuki went to her room after the training and took a shower Bella was with me I left her with her little vampire friends and went upstairs to Yuki's room and waited for her to come out I know she was going to take a little while but once she was out I close the door behind her, she had a tower around her as she turn to see who close the door. I'm glad I could think of a plan with out with out using that pureblood.

"Amon what are you doing here?" she asked as I moved closer to her.

"I came to have fun" I said as I took her in my arms.

"What the hell Amon?" she asked looking up at me. I smiled at her then saw that she was having trouble hiding her red face, as hunter we learn to hid our feeling but it seem like she could never hid them from her emotions from me, even when she was the best in class after me of course. I then put my head on her shoulder.

"what do you want?" she asked trying not to morn

"I know there something going on with your eyes." she didn't seem surprised she just laid her body against me.

"you don't seem surprised why is that?" I asked her

"case you always seem to know think about me even if I do try to hid it. Not even the other nosiest." she said smiling a little.

"Robin we need to see what it is. What if your losing you eye sight?" I said holding her tighter. She just fit like she belong there.

"its nothing really I mean come on I don't need everyone to worry about me if I'm losing my sight then so be it," I should have know she has thought about his even more then I have. But cause of her hatred for action and her pried will not let her to tell anyone until someone notches

"well I'm going to give you two chooses one I well stay here and have a little fun for both of us, or 2 you get change and come downstairs and I well take you to the apparent that I set up with an eye doctor," I said I know she would hate me for this she like to be indented she like to do think on her own and hated to admit she need help.

"I hate you" she said as she pulled always from me. "and I really hate the first chose so am going for the 2nd choose now get out while I change." she said and I smirk I know was the only one who could bet her in her own games. It was just a matter of time that we end up together case she can bet me too. And that what well make it all more fun.


End file.
